The Last Radiant Night
by ArceusGPG
Summary: In the aftermath of their battle, Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia realize who they've become. As both take two separate paths, their fates continue to be tied together. Will the two sisters finally be united to one cause? Or will their fates drive them apart. If you've seen the tv show, then you already know the answer.


The plumes of smoke escaped from the retched ashes, billowing about violently in the turmoil around it. The landscape was marred with the flames of combat, and the earth cried out in anguish at its destruction. Equestria's heavens were black, the world shrouded in a thick veil of shadow. Cold darkness had overtaken the steadfast sun, smothered without any struggle. The stars refused to shine, and the only light source available to the world was a pale moon, stationary in its position.

Through the scattering embers and bouncing shadows, a dark figure lowered her head. Her hooves were stained with a mixture of dried blood and earthen grime. The ground was coated with such content, and made the air around it smell of decay.

Over the crackling of the rising fires that were consuming the forest, her labored panting escaped from her throat forcefully. She coughed, hacking up dark spurts of blood that fell to the desecrated ground. She spat out the rest of the liquid, letting it drip from the corners of her mouth.

"Sister... why..."

Opposing her, lit by the rising flames, the white terror glared heartlessly. Her mouth was clenched tightly, her teeth gritting against each other as she stared down at the pitiful creature before her. Her eyes glowed with holy vengeance, terrible, unforgiving. She spread her large wings, her silhouette cast a horrible figure on the bloody ground.

Her body had suffered similar injuries, deep slashes still spewed her life force without ceasing. Those scars may never heal, even with unicorn magic. What used to be a perfectly white coat was stained with both her and her sister's blood. The face that used to shine brilliantly was now only faintly glowing with angry energy, tainted by ashes that had sprayed her in the heat of battle.

The white alicorn lowered her head as well. Atop her head was the long and pointed horn that had sliced her little sister. It was meant to be used a tool of magic, and it certainly was that, but it was now going to be used a means to stab her. It would finish her once and for all, and finally rid the land of this plague of darkness. A pierced heart was far too fatal for even an alicorn to recover from...

"Big sis... please..."

The princess looked into the eyes of her sibling, large, pleading. They weren't looking for mercy; they weren't even looking for her life to be spared – they were looking to be loved. As day and night were apart, so were the two sisters.

The last of her life was slipping, Celestia could tell. It would only be a matter of time before the claws of death would pull her in. Though she could stand on her four hooves, her spirit was fading into the dark night, pulling away from its body.

The alicorn of the night coughed, her body trembling with unimaginable weariness. The roaring fire of the forest muted her wheezing gasps, as her legs began collapsing beneath her one at a time. Her front legs eventually gave away completely, and her head fell upon the warm soot and putrid blood. It stuck to her long hair and ear and finally splashed upon her body as her entire being collapsed upon the filthy ground.

Branches of burning trees fell nearby, crashing like monstrous beasts. In the background, a tree could be heard collapsing. The dark alicorn's vision began to blur, but her consciousness remained. She knew that if she let go, she would be letting go permanently. She could hazily see the sky above her, despite how bitterly dark it had become. That was her work. She could see the full moon, the only beacon of light she had ever loved. Its magical aura was comforting her even on the brink of death.

Princess Celestia stepped into her line of vision, her eyes still radiating an unearthly light. Her teeth were still clenched in anger, maybe even... hatred? Luna stared up at her sister in agony. The victory smiled viciously, not satisfied with just victory. She stamped her hooves on her sister's chest.

Lying on the ground, the alicorn's eyes widened in unexpected pain. The horrendous sounds of ribs being popped assaulted her ears. Then her big sister stood on top of her front hooves, shifting her weight in a crushing movement. A grinding noise pervaded the smokey air, followed by a snapping _crack_ as her legs were broken.

Then the white alicorn stepped back, satisfied with her work. The last moments of Nightmare Moon's miserable existence would be in agony, she deserved nothing less.

The "nightmare" gazed at the moon numbly, aware that her life was slipping away from her. At least the last thing she would see would be that beautiful moon. She closed her eyes slowly in surrender to her fate.

Celestia noticed her fascination with the shining sphere, and on the spot, came up with a rather sadistic plan.

"Nightmare Moon!" she announced, lifting her sister's body limply in midair. Blood dripped down from her hair into a puddle below.

"You are hereby charged with the crime of spreading your wicked night. Therefore I sentence you to eternity in the moon."

Chains formed from nowhere, wrapping around the dark alicorn tightly, restraining her. They pulled taut, squeezing her in a cocoon of cold metal.

"You will live perennially in this state of never-ending pain, thinking only of your regrets and misery. You will live on the moon in perpetual suffering, never allowed to die. I tie your fate to the moon above."

With that, in a blinding display of white light, her sister was sent into the moon, banished for eternity in an absolute state of loneliness and misery. The only sign that her sister had ever existed was the echo of rattling chains.

"Goodbye sister. It was my pleasure to send you to hell."

Princess Celestia spread her majestic wings and took to the sky, just as the sun was beginning to come up. The moon crossed the sky, fading into the dark distance, replaced by the warming light above. She left that burning forest, never looking back at the destruction behind her. There was no remorse for her actions- Nightmare Moon was wicked and had to be removed from power. There was no other choice.

In the skies above, the stars saw Nightmare Moon's fate, and helped ease her suffering. They vowed to one day set her free, but they would need time. So the princess of the night waited... waited for the moment of freedom... the moment of revenge.

A thousand years would be worth it... if she could only get revenge...

**Author Note: Begin Season 1.**

**I've never felt that Celestia's actions were justified in any way. This story is probably just a collection of my resentment for that white alicorn. **

**Anyway, if you have any criticisms or concerns, be sure and tell me. I'm open to suggestions and stuff, so if you have an idea for a story or something, you can PM me or whatever.**

**So... thanks for reading my story. I guess this is goodbye... so...**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
